Sunshine
by Jesness
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skys are gray A Mario sunshine fic, nuff said. Jes :
1. Mario Needs a Vacation

"Mario would you please stop pacing? You're giving me motion sickness." Toad ushered as he watched Mario walking back and forth in front of Peach's throne. 

His brow was furrowed as if the plumber was in deep thought. Though this was hard to see as Mario had his head down. His white gloves jammed into pockets on either side of his blue denim overalls. Mario had given no indication that he'd heard a word the little mushroom retainer said. Toad looked worriedly at Peach. 

"Mario, you worry too much, I'm sure he's fine..." Mario looked up his expression changing in an instant. 

"You really think so?" He asked hopefully 

"Of course I do, he's a big boy Mario, and he can take care of himself..."

"But I can't help but worry. It's been two weeks since I've heard anything from him." Mario resumed his pacing. 

"That's it I can't take it anymore..." Peach arose from her throne. Both Mario and Toad looked up. 

"Mario I can't sit here and watch you pace the floors like some kind of a cadged tiger." 

"But princess--" 

"No buts Mario, what you need is a vacation, you're always running around helping and worrying about others but never about yourself. Yes I think that a vacation will do you some real good." 

"But I can't leave yo...er... the kingdom unprotected what about--"

"Bowser?" Peach said finishing Mario's sentence. Mario nodded

"Bowser won't try to kidnap me because I won't be here I'm going on this vacation with you to make sure you relax and have a good time." 

"But what about--" Mario started

"He's fine I'm sure of it, now, you're coming with me" Peach grabbed Mario's hand and dragged him off to the royal jet. 

Toad stood alone in the now empty throne room looking quite lonely 

"Toad are you coming?" The princess called 

A huge smile spread across the little mushroom's face 

"Wahoo I'm goanna go on vacation! And I'm goanna get to ride in the Royal Jet for the first time ever!" ^_^ 

****

My heart was only half in this so it's not very good I could have done better but didn't feel like it. 

I may rewrite this if I ever feel the need; but don't hold your breath. ~ _Jes :) _


	2. Welcome to Delfino Island!

Good lord, I need to write something _other_ than Mario stories. I'm becoming quite the one trick pony. **_~ Jes :) _**

As the sun set slowly behind the trees, a gentle wind ruffled Mario's hair, he sighed happily it really felt rather good. The smell of the salty sea air was clean, pure; he remembered his days back in Brooklyn, New York. There, fresh air would be worth more than a pound of gold. He chuckled slightly at the thought, before he leaned back in his folding chair on the deck of a lovely beach house. He stared out over the ocean until he let his eyes slowly close. 

"I see no infernal pathetic plumber in green trembling with an over grown 'Dust buster' on his back here to save you from your portrait fate Mario. Very unfortunate for you-" the hair on Mario's neck stood on end when two cold clammy hands wrapped themselves around Mario's mouth as he tried to cry out. 

Mario shot strait up with an audible gasp, eyes open and alert as he whipped around in the plush chair of the "_Peach Bomber._" Honestly what a name for the royal jet... 

"Mario is you all right?" Peach placed a tender hand on the plumber's cheek, which seemed to bring him back to reality. _~Just a dream, but... it felt so real?~ _He blinked a few times as he stared into a pair of sapphire eyes, "I-I'm fine..." Mario was determined to hid his unease. Princess didn't look very reassured. 

Mario flashed a sheepish grin. "I dreamed that a giant pepperoni pizza attacked the Mushroom Kingdom..." 

__

Liar- 

Peach burst into giggles, "oh Mario; you're so silly sometimes! But it's good that you're up, because we are here!" 

"And where would _here_ be exactly?" Peach hadn't given a lot of details on where they were going they had just picked up and gone. 

"The Isle Delfino, Mario" Mario looked over to an old Toad sitting on the other side of the Princess. He wore a large brown spotted mushroom cap, no doubt to mach the long flowing brown silk robes that threatened to swallow the old Mushroomer whole if he wasn't careful. "Delfino Island never heard of it..." Mario looked thoughtful for a moment. "And I'm.... Um.... Very well traveled if I do say so myself." He added as an afterthought. 

"You wouldn't have my dear boy; its location is a highly guarded secret. Such a beautiful island with as many natural resources as Delfino is in danger from other less fortunate kingdoms. Only the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland Kingdoms' Princesses' know of and are welcome to the Delfino Isles." 

"And don't forget the Mushroom Kingdom's hero, Chancellor!" Peach chimed in brightly. 

The chancellor chuckled; "yes we mustn't forget Mario, dear." Mario grinned, though it soon faded. "I wish Toad could have come, I think if anybody needed a vacation more than me it would be that little guy..." Mario looked out the window sadly as the plain started to make its decent. 

"Chancellor, why couldn't Toad come? He looked so disappointed when you said no. And I had already told him he could come too." 

"Now, now, princess dear... Toad is a Royal Mushroom Retainer; and he has responsibilities... He can't just go gallivanting on vacation whenever he feels like it." Peach pouted, "but he's supposed to accompany me _everywhere_, you _are_ the one that appointed him head retainer you know." She huffed. "Princess, I am accompanying you, you don't need Toad myself _and _Mario do you?" Peach gave the chancellor a blank stare. "Honestly, I think you wouldn't let Toad come because the Royal jet only has three seats. I think Toad would have somehow had less '_responsibilities' _if the Peach Bomber had four." Mario hid a slight snigger behind his hand. Peach was never one to hold back. Mario suspected that being a princess meant you could talk to anybody any way you darn well felt.

The chancellor fidgeted in the plush seat. "Tha-That's ridicule, I-I also have responsibilities I have pressing business with the head of state on Delfino. It was only natural that I accompany you." He cleared his throat loudly and waved his hand dismissively, "Besides you don't want Toad tagging along on this romantic get away do you? " Peach opened her mouth to most likely yell at the chancellor for calling the excursion a "Romantic get away" when Mario's laughter made her ask: "And just what's so funny?" Peach folded her arms and glared at the plumber who either didn't notice or didn't care. 

"Princess..." Mario started through his chuckles, "I've heard of rolling out the red carpet for royalty; but never a pink runway! They must have found out it was your favorite color." 

"What?" Peach leaned over Mario to get a look out the window. The whole landing strip of the Delfino Island Airport had been covered in a thick pink substance that looked like paint. 

"That's funny it wasn't like that the last time I was here..." A voice over the plains P. A system gave instructions. 

"This is your captain speaking, I urge you to fasten your seatbelts as we touch down. Thank you for-" no sooner than the plane's wheels touched the runway that it gave a violent lurch that sent Mario and the chancellor to the floor. Peach flew forward but was stopped thanks to the leather strap snuggly fastened across her lap. "See you really should have listened when they said to put on your seat belt" Mario resisted the urge to say Yes, Mamma-

"Mama-mia, what's going on?" Arguing between the copilot and the pilot could be heard over the still running P.A. 

__

"Sir there's some kind of pink goo all over the runway I can't keep 'er steady!" 

"We're goanna slid right off the strip and into the sea!!" 

Mario got tossed around on the floor as the plane fishtailed wildly while the pilots fought for control. 

Some luggage tumbled out of the overhead compartment and pelted the poor plumber on the noggin. He could have sworn he heard on of the suitcase yell "ouch" when it hit the floor.

"I've gotta do something" Mario cried as he grabbed the door handle to the plane and used it to keep from falling back to the floor. 

"Mario, I know you're strong; but you can't stop a jumbo jet!" Peach tried to grab Mario's hand but the seatbelt restrained her. 

"I can try!" Mario gave the door handle a twist and he tumbled backwards out of the plane and fell a good 25 feet before landing in the strange goo that covered all 700 feet of the airport's runway. The plain continued forward and left the plumber behind. 

"Ow, ow, ow, OUCH! Oh, bad idea... " Mario screamed as he slid head long towards a utility shed on the side of the runway. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Mario crashed right through the wooden doors of the shed before coming to a stop in a pile of junk. 

Mario swatted at a few Starmen doing a rumba around his head. 

"_Mario? What are you doing here? _" Someone or something was on the inside the shed with Mario "Huh_," _he asked dimly. 

Mario looked around quickly and briefly wondered if he was going nuts. "_Mario_!" Mario looked to the back of the shed .his heart fell there was no one in the shed just a weird looking tank. A large round glass bottom filled to the bursting point with water. Two handles on either side with lots of complicated looking buttons and a long tube connected to a nozzle that resembled a bird's beak. If there was no one in the shed then who was yelling? "_Mario!" _The plumber nearly jumped out of his skin, that water tank was speaking to him. "Are- are you talking to me?" He stuttered "No, I'm talking for my health... do you see anyone else here?" Mario's mouth went dry he must have hit his head harder than he thought. "Hey, I'm talking here, are you or are you not the only Mario here?" Mario stared at the contraption blankly before nodding yes. "Mario, put me on!" Its voice was high and synthesized. "I haven't got time for this I gotta save my friends!" 

"_FLUDD can help put me on, put me on_!" The water tank jumped up and down like a little boy that's had too much sugar. 

When Mario didn't move the contraption jumped forward "Put me on, put me on!" Mario thought quickly, it did say it could help him save Peach. Maybe it really could help him. Maybe he might still have a chance. Mario grabbed the leather straps on the tank and slipped them on like a backpack, it was light as a feather he would have no problems running with this thing on. Before Mario could even think a huge blast of water came out of the nozzle that was facing behind him and at the same time propelling him forward out of the shed and back onto the slippery pink goo. Mario took one step on the goo slipped and fell flat on his face. 

"It's no good, I can't even move in this stuff and the plain is almost at the end of the runway, I'll never catch it now. They're gonna slid right in to the ocean!" 

__

"Not if FLUDD can help it!" Mario caught a mouth full of goop as a stream of water pushed him along the slick surface of the pollution at an incalculable speed. "Whaaaaaaaa- this cockamamie contraption's got a mind of its own!" Mario shot forward and was slowly gaining on the out of control peach bomber the water jetting from the tank on his back cleaning the runway in its wake. the pink goo seemed to melt at the smallest drop of plain ordinary water. "We're doing it! The plain's just up a head! If we get all the goo off of the runway the plain's wheels should be able to get enough traction for the brakes to work!" 

__

"We? FLUDD is doing all the work!" 

"Princessjustremaincalmwhateveryoudodon'tpanicthere'snothingtoworryaboutatallwe'llbefine"

The chancellor still on the floor with his arms over his head did his best to comfort the _hysterical_ princess. Peach rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"Get a hold of yourself, Chancellor, if Mario said he would save us then Mario will save us! I'm going up to the cockpit to see what's going on!" Peach unlatched her belt and grabbed hold of the nearest object that was bolted down and made her way to the front of the plain.

"It's no good... we're going to go into the ocean, the brakes aren't any good if the wheels can't grip the runway, this stuff is just too slick!" Shouted the pilot

"Well it's been a good life..." Muttered the copilot. 

"Mario will save us I know it!" 

The two royal Mushroom pilots turned around "Princess!" 

"I want a status report!" 

"Report?! With all due respect Princess, there's nothing to report except that we're all gonna die! There's only a three hundred feet of runway left before the landing strip ends and the plain shows no sign of stopping on this slick stuff, it's like ice!" 

"Mario will save us I know it!" 

"Mario what's he goanna do against a plane?! 

"I'll tell you what he's goanna do-" the pilot started before the copilot shouted" Look there he is!" Point madly out the front windshield the trio saw Mario sliding through the muck on his stomach being propelled by a just stream of water. 

"Look, he's clearing the runway!" 

"Oh, Mario" Peach sighed 

The plain gave another jolt as the wheels finally caught traction on the newly cleaned runway. 

"We're finally slowing down!" Peach cried

"We're not out of the woods yet Princess, slow is not stopped!" 

"Wahoo, the plain is slowing down!" Mario's heart skipped a beat to see the plain slowly regaining control on the runway. 

"Mario!" The water tank ushered "Mario!" The plumber wasn't listening he did however notice a rather significant drop in speed. 

"_Hey, lard butt_!"

"What?"

"_FLUDD is out of water..." _

"Out of water?!" Mario glanced behind him, it was true the spouting stream of water was gone and Mario was rapidly loosing speed. The only saving grace was that there was enough clean runway to keep the Peach Bomber from becoming a very luxurious home for some tropical cheep cheeps. But with out the powerful water propulsion system there was now way he could out run the plane, which was quickly gaining on him. 

"He did it! I'll be a Goomba's uncle he actually did it! We'll have this plain sitting pretty at the end of the runway with no trouble now!" 

"Wait a minute captain, what's Mario doing? He-He's slowing down!"

"What?! But we're going too fast we'll run him over!" Princess clasped her hands to mouth.

Back on the runway Mario finally came to a full stop in one of the small puddles of goo still left on the runway. It wouldn't cause any trouble for the plain, too small, but it was large enough to put the plumber in hot water. 

"I can't move- whoa!" Mario had failed for the third time to get out of the plane's path and off the strip. It was no use there was no way he could get any traction in this stuff. He slipped and slid and in the end just lay on his stomach waiting to be crushed by the cheerfully pink jet with the Toadstool coat of arms painted on the side. "Weege can have my wrench set; Toad can have my stamp collection..."

"_FLUDD is brilliant_!" Mario made a sound of disbelief but the contraption on his back would not be deterred. "Eh, FLUDD is it? What ever you're going to do you'd better do it quick or we're both about to become a pile of scrap!" 

"_Calculating distance to airplane speed times weight of grossly over fed plumber divided by wind speed, PH content of substance _-" The plain nearly on top of the plumber as the device kept rattling off numbers and equations. The plain only thirty feet from crushing the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom into a fine paste 

"Oh, dear my poor Mario we're going to squish him!"

"Oh, FLUDD..."

"_... By the sum of the rout of_-"

__

Twenty feet-

"Princess, he will have died a hero many times over-"

"FLUDD..." 

__

"... By the square rout of how many plumbs could a plumber plumb if a plumber could plumb pipes..."

Fifteen feet-

"Oh, Boo-hoo, I can't watch." 

FL- FLUDD..."

"_Ratio of FLUDD units propulsion to..."_

Ten feet- 

"_F_-_FLUDD!!"_

"Checking calculations..." 

"FLUDD IS BRILLIANT!!" 

The plane came crashing over the spot were the once proud hero laid in a pool of pink ooze, until finally stopping. The tip of the plane's nose hanging just one inch over the side of the Delfino Island's runway. 

All was quiet... for about five seconds before a rubber slid uncurled from airplane's door and the sobbing Mushroom Kingdom's princess came tumbling out. 

"Oh, poor Mario..." she choked out. The chancellor came sliding out looking very frazzled and somber he quickly took to the princess's side and gave her a few little comforting words. Which to Peach that's exactly what they were... Words that offered very little comfort. 

"He was a great man, and he will be sorely missed. He gave is life so that you would be safe, dear." 

"But I didn't even get to say Goodbye-"

"Goodbye, why Princess, are we leaving already? We only just got here." Mario covered from head to toe in a thick oily pink sludge walked around from the other side of the Peach Bomber and flashed the princess a sly grin. "Mario, you're alive!" Peach ran past the chancellor with such speed the poor shroom thought the spots on his mushroom cap would fall off! 

Mario opened his arms ready to embrace his damsel in distress. 

"U_gh, And you smell like a sewer!" _Mario turned bright red; of course you couldn't tell with the pink goo covering every square foot of his body. 

"eh, heh, heh, yeah..." he chuckled quite embarrassed "I guess I do..."

"But how did you- I mean you were there one minute and then. I was so afraid that you- you were-" Peach once again got sniffling. "Awe, I'm ok Princess there's no need to cry..." Mario wanted to wrap his arms around the girl, whisper reassuring words in her ear, protect her from her own thoughts of what could have happened. All that came out "I'm fine really!" After a few more sniffly moments the princess finally noticed the strange gadget that Mario was wearing. 

"What is that thing on your back?" 

"This, oh this is FLUDD," Mario said as he gently slid his arms out of the straps and set the tank gently on the ground in front of Peach. "This is how I kept from being a plumber pancake." Mario explained that when FLUDD ran out of water that it sucked up the puddle of goo that Mario was wallowing in and used it to blast Mario out of the way of the planes wheels just in time. 

"FLUDD, you named it? What does that stand for exactly?" Mario didn't know that's what it had called itself so that's what he would call it too.

Mario opened his mouth to explain but the strange apparatus seemed to beat him to the punch. 

__

"F.L.U.D.D." Peach jumped when the appliance began to speak._ "Flash, liquidized, ultra, dousing, devi- oh, FLUDD does not feel well..." The_ machine started to sway

"What's wrong with it?" Peach asked with mild concern. It did after all save Mario and helped Mario save her. Mario shrugged "dunno" it was fine just a minute ago. 

Peach bent down to the nozzle and gave it a little pat, why she seemed to think that the FLUDD unit could feel comfort by her action was a mystery. "Oh, you poor-" _SPLAT! _In a flash Peach was dripping with the pink ooze smelled like a barrel full of rotting eggs. 

"EWW, gross, what is this stuff?" 

"I can explain that-" 

"You!!" Mario spat coldly

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

Somewhere a figure draped in shadows watches the scene unfolding in the Delfino Airport on a 47' monitor with nothing but the up most disgust.

"It's not fair, not fair, _NOT FAIR_! Stupid Mario, you were s'pposed to crash, not save everybody! You're stupid, stupid, stupid!" The Monitor started to shake slightly when the figure started throw a tantrum hoping up and down

"Do you see I told you it wasn't as easy as it sounds to kill Mario?" Another darker voice in the shadows of the control room stated calmly.

"But- but I really tried..."

"And look at that" upon the screen Mario was wearing a huge grin when Peach kissed him on the cheek despite the fact they were both covered in pink slime

"Don't do that Mamma! Mario is STUPID!" The figure yelled at the group on screen who remained oblivious.

"Now, now, calm down-"

"But Mario is Stup-

"Yes, I know Mario is stupid; but we're goanna get rid of him and then you can have your mamma back." 

"Promise?"

"Would I lie to you?" 

__ __

______________________________________________________________________________________________ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Something's I would like to explain. First off if you haven't been tipped off by the title, this is a Super Mario Sunshine Story. However, this piece of fiction really only shares the name of the game. I could do a strait up adaptation of the Gamecube Nintendo video game; but that would be soooooooo boring, don't you agree? 

There are some things that will remain the same as the game however like the true identity of "Shadow Mario," don't know who that is? You will-: Grin: I'll have him causing forty times more trouble in this story than he does in the game. ^_~ 

So there will be some spoilers for the game. But I really will try to keep them to a minimum so that you can enjoy the game as well as this story. :Phew: is it just me or am I bit more long winded that usual?

You can look forward to chaps with a lot of action. I plan to add a few cameos by characters that aren't even in that game, Wario, Waluigi And King Boo, to name a few- Well technically King Boo _is _in the actual game but that is beside the point. Don't expect chapters to be quite this long in the future. I haven't decided yet just how long I want chapters to be. 

**__**

Read, review, and enjoy! ~**_Jes :)_**


	3. Eegads!

"You," Mario spat- The chilliness of the hero's tone would have sent a shiver down the spine of even King Koopa himself; but the figure approaching the group gave no mind to the plumber's icy reception. 

"Allow me to introduce myself, Gadd, Professor, Elvin Gadd..." A hand extended in friendship was snorted at by the man in the red cap. 

"Ah, professor," Princess Peach stepped forward trying to look as regal as one possibly can while covered in sludge and reeking of rotting fish. 

"My good friend Luigi speaks very highly of you," a scoff came from Mario's direction though no one seemed to notice. 

_Care-_

"I am--" the diminutive figure interrupted-

 "Milady, no introductions are needed on your part, everyone knows of the lovely Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom," it was quite a site to see, a neatly dressed man, albeit in a lab coat, bowing down to a girl who looked like she just stepped out of a painting... and still covered in paint no less! 

"Princess--"  

"Yes, Mario?" Peach turned her head to look back at her dear friend. 

"I seem to remember something being said about how only the Mushroom and Sarsaland princesses knew about Isle Delfino's location." Mario turned to face the overly annoying, at least in Mario's mind, scientist. 

"Excuse me _professor _but you're too ugly to pass yourself off as Princess Daisy-"

"_Mario_," a hand flew to Peach's mouth as if she herself had uttered the insulting words; however she would have much rather her hand sailed into Mario's mouth... such cheek! 

"Professor, I am terribly sorry for my friend's..." _Idiocy, smart mouth, lack-of-thinking-before-speaking-_

"Coarseness, we've had a rough flight and... well he's a bit tired." 

_... Cranky_

The little man adjusted the glasses on the end of his bulbous nose and spoke in a rather cheerful and down right _polite _tone. "Quite alright your highness, I saw our dear Mario's heroics from my Labs window. And I dare say I'm no prize when compared to the Sarsaland Princess, dear me no," he laughed at Mario's... joke? 

Mario couldn't believe the stupidity of this guy... he just laughs when being insulted! 

Mario folded his arms and 'Hmphed' in agitation 

Peach resisted glairing at her friend for his rudeness, her royal smile never left her beautiful face. Instead she opted to steer the conversation in a lighter direction.

"Please call me Peach, highness sounds so stuck-up" 

"Oh, but I couldn't, royalty such as yourself must be treated with the up most respect-" A hand was gently taken and given a reassuring pat, a kiss would have been the normal expectation but under the circumstances that wouldn't be kosher. 

"Then you may call me Princess, which is my official title until I wed." The princess ushered politely.

The professor smiled, "and I'll bet you have suitors beating down the castle gates just for a little of your attention am I right?" Peach smirked as the image of Bowser braking into the castle only to get run off by Mario, came to mind. "Yes you could say that," she laughed.

Mario couldn't believe his eyes, was this guy putting the moves on _his_ girlfriend?! He was old enough to be Mario's grandfather!

Okay so maybe Peach wasn't his official _girlfriend_, the fact of the matter was that they had never even been out on a date, but she was his friend... and a girl, so... gosh darn it this Casanova had no right to move in on Mario's claim!

"Ahem, you want to stop courting the princess and get on with the reason you're here?" Mario huffed

"... eh ahem," The tiny man looked taken aback by the comment but regained composure in a moment. "Oh yes quite right... I do have the tendency to ramble, why I remember when I was telling friend Luigi-- A very fine young lad by the way--  reminds me of myself when I was that age-- " 

Peach smiled warmly at the tiny inventor "You sound very fond of Luigi" 

"He's like the son I never had..." 

Mario winced 

"_Today_-" A sharp elbow stuck the plumber in his side, "_ouch_!" 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mario did I hit you?" Princess asked nonchalantly. _She did that on purpose_!!__

"I'm here on business; I accompanied friend Luigi and the Sarsaland princess here about a month ago. Shortly after inventing FLUDD I figured that Isle Delfino could greatly benefit from the convenience of the unit. But I did not know of its location, I mentioned this to Luigi and he told his good friend Princess Daisy, the next thing I knew I was on a flight here in her royal jet." 

"Oh this is wonderful, Luigi and Daisy are here?" Peach clasped her hands together and turned to Mario "isn't that great? We'll have so much fun once we catch up with them!" 

Mario did look a lot happier

"Oh my dear princess, Daisy is no longer here, she was called back to Sarsaland on some urgent business about two days after we got here, she went home and friend Luigi stayed behind with me." a saddened look crossed every ones faces different reasons for each

"Oh dear, Daisy's no longer here? It has been quite sometime since I've seen her..." Peach said solemnly. Mario frowned he hated to see Peach unhappy but he couldn't quite find the words of comfort that he wanted, so as usual he remained silent. 

"But... at least Luigi is here right?" Peach chirped brightly and smiled at Mario whom grinned right back at her. 

"ahem, no... he's not." Mario's grin faded 

"Luigi and I parted company about three weeks ago, I could clearly see that he was homesick and so I told him that if he should go home, it took quite a bit of prodding but finally I convinced him to go. "Why would Luigi want to stay with you rather than coming home?" Mario asked softly, Peach gave him a sympathetic look, she could tell that Mario felt rather hurt about his brother not really caring to come and visit him, he didn't seem to notice, as his shoes had suddenly become very interesting. 

"I'm a great scientist if I do say-so myself...  but I am not a business man by any means. Luigi has been very helpful in the financial aspects of this trip. 

Mario still sullenly looking at his shoes seemed to be somewhat satisfied with Gadd's answer. "Well Weege is pretty good with numbers; he always used to handle the books for the shop back in Brooklyn…" 

"He said he was going to return home to the Mushroom Kingdom for a while, to visit with friends and family then he would be back to continue helping me with the business negotiations."  Gadd continued. 

"ohhhhh, FLUDD does not feel well..." If the little contraption had arm is would have most certainly have them wrapped around its water tank still filled with quite a lot of sludge. 

"My goodness I nearly forgot about F.L.U.D.D, what on earth happened to you?" 

"_FLUDD saved Mario, FLUDD used pollution to- to ohhhhhhh_" the machine wailed in a high annoying techno voice. 

"do you know what this thing is Professor?" The princess looked worriedly at the still ailing water machine. 

"Yes, this is my newest invention to hit the market. The Flash Liquidizing Ultra Dousing Device, or F.L.U.D.D, for short. It was created to easily move large amounts of water from one area to another. but it was never designed to carry anything other than water" 

the professor placed a gentle hand on the tank filled with goo "you see, this unit uses a most revolutionary power supply, it draws energy from the water in its tank. Water in the tank courses through the unit like blood, each system taking a little energy from the water to stay functioning, this was employed so that when the tank was low on water that all the most necessary functions were still available while other less important ones would be temporarily shut down until more water could supply energy. 

now... the tank is full of a substance that the unit was never designed to handle, The FLUDD unit is doing what it was programmed to do, draw energy from what's in its tank but, of course sludge does not make a good power supply. so the pollution in its tank is causing it's systems to go haywire...

though if I had to put it in simpler terms, FLUDD suffers from a major tummy ach. **^-^!"**

"Oh the poor thing" Peach looked simply mortified." But it acts as if it's in pain... but that can't possibly be... can it?"  Peach asked, Mario seemed to show a bit of concern, after all it did save his life, and he never liked to see anything suffer... even a smart mouthed FLUDD unit. "Well this is actually a very sophisticated and special FLUDD unit, the only one like it as a matter of fact, this is the original prototype, a bit more advanced than the ones that will be in the stores, it was programmed to voice any problems that it couldn't correct itself... it happens to voice it's problems in the same way that a person would... it complains. 

"Well... are you just going to stand there and listen to FLUDD cry" 

"FLUDD IS NOT CRYING (ouchie) **;_;**" Mario cocked an amused eyebrow at the machines defensive outburst.

"Or are you going to help it" 

"My boy you are too right, I should stop all this jabbering and get to work," Mario wondered what annoyed him the most, the fact that this person was a rambling old codger; or the fact that he _admitted_ to being a rambling old codger?

From the folds of his lab coat the professor produced a small tool kit. 

Gadd finally on track went strait to work, with an amazing quickness that some one so old wouldn't be thought to have. Disconnecting, hoses and wires; and mumbling questions to the FLUDD unit while doing so. The device answering between moans of technological illness. 

"Water propulsion systems?"

"Clogged"

"Scan ware?" 

"Malfunctioning" 

"Voice recognition?"

"Repeat phrase." 

"Oh my"  

"...FLUDD was lying voice recognition is fine **(^_^!)**" 

"Stop being such a wise acre you...and run a full self diagnostic and list the bad sectors!"

"All of the following systems are malfunctioning," The contraption rattled off a long list of problems.  

"Goodness... me," Once again the little inventor got down to business working more quickly than a man half his age would be capable of. About ten minutes later he seemed to be satisfied and let the unit alone.Gadd rubbed his hands which had small spots of goop on the on his lab coat. "Well I do hope you're happy with yourself, Mario," The plumber jumped at the tone in which he was being addressed. It was a stern condescending tone, the kind that Mario would get from his Mamma when he was naughty as a child.  

"What are you--"

"You have most seriously damaged a very sensitive piece of equipment,"

"I didn't tell it to suck up that crap, it's one of your _crackpot inventions_, if it's broken it's your fault!" 

"_Now see here you, overfed-mustachioed-,melon-head, you can say what you will about me, but my inventions are of the up-most quality and I would think that you of all people would know that, seeing as how you're life would have ended abruptly twice now if it wasn't for one of my inventions_!" Only the sounds of stunned silence and Gadd's heavy breathing were heard for a good minute 

There is a saying 'you can't judge a book by its cover' and if this saying ever were to apply to a person it would have to be Professor Elvin Gadd! His diminutive stature was less than that of even Mario who was known throughout the greater parts of the Mushroom Kingdom as 'the _little _plumber that could.' Emphasis on the 'little' Yes even the five foot nothing hero of the Mushroom world seemed to tower over the small professor. Large round glasses sat on a tomato sized nose and one snaggle-tooth seemed to stick out from under his upper lip. One would assume that this man of big nose and small stature would be a wimp of the highest caliber, and for the most part, they'd be right. However, there is one thing you never ever tell a scientist. That anything they've created is a "crackpot invention" Gadd was not an exception to this rule.

"My brother nearly '_abruptly lost his life twice_' because of your invention," Mario having finally regained his senses after being put into a short of shock 

Gadd's angered expression faded into one of sadness for a brief moment before he resigned himself.   
  


"If you had stopped to listen to me instead of marching into that mansion your brother would have never had to go in after you! Frankly I don' know why he bothered--"

"_Now you listen here you retarded little troll..."   
  
_

"MARIO!!" Peach was ignored as Mario continued on his rant

"You sent MY little brother into a house full of the thing that he fears most in life armed with a vacuum cleaner and a flash light. He nearly_ died_ in that house! King Boo did a real number on him in their final battle. He had claw marks this long across his back" Mario gestured with his hands spacing them about 6 inches apart. "And he was scorched from head to toe. You did that to him, you sent him into that house. And he still, for reasons only the good Lord knows why, considers you a _friend_?" 

"_But Mario he's not so bad, he's my friend!" Mario mocked doing his best imitation of his little brother _

"I can tell you this much Luigi doesn't need friends like you! And I find it a bit odd that Luigi comes to Isle Delfino with you and no one ever hears from him again! What did you send him off to do this time? Defeat the entire Koopa Army with a CD player and a key chain?" 

The little inventor looked shocked and muttered something that Mario couldn't hear. _He never made it back home... _

"Mario…" he turned to the princess with an extremely saddened look he had no doubt embarrassed her with his outburst. Oddly though she did not look upset- 

"That's enough," came her very soft reply in his ear, he tone was carried not even the slightest hint of anger… only understanding. 

_"Me, me, me, that's all you people think about is yourselves FLUDD IS THE ONE WHO IS Dying!! _

"Die- …? You're not dieing you over grown squirt-gun!" 

_"FLUDD IS TOO DIEING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MARIO_! Owwie…" 

Mario rolled his eyes "You can't die you're not even alive." 

"_And you're not even a scientist so how would you know?" _

"I'm afraid he's right FLUDD you can't die," Gadd gently patted the little contraption on its nozzle 

_"Oh… Well FLUDD does not feel well, Mario will help FLUDD?" _

"Me?! What can I do, your cra-" Gadd shot the plumber a venomous look "er.. your inventor is standing right there? Talk to him"

"It's only fitting Mario; it's your fault that FLUDD is Malfunctioning, so you should be the one to fix it. Besides I have taken care of all the technical problems with the unit, all that's left now are plumbing problems, and if I'm not mistaken that is your area of expertise is it not?"  
  


"Yes, but-"

_"Oh I see FLUDD helped Mario, now Mario can't even help FLUDD?!... FINE, FLUDD does not need Mario's help!"  _Mario fidgeted uncomfortably_-_

_~Unbelievable, I actually feel bad! How can a Water tank know how to lay a guilt trip on someone??~_

"Jerk- ¬.¬!" The little Unit uttered quietly, 

"(o.o!)  Er… FLUDD,  I… I am sorry, what can I do to help you?"

"You can start by cleaning out FLUDD's tank" Gadd's tone was as sweet has honey but his glare just dared Mario to argue!

"Fine, how do I get this thing off?" Mario gently laid his hand on the glass tank filled with sludge. 

"It unscrews, just turn it counter clockwise and it will come off" 

_"Co- Come off?" _

"Yes that's right FLUDD, Mario is going to take your tank off and clean it out. you will be good as new in no time" Gadd explained to the unit as if it were a small child

_"In front of all these people?"  _The Princess, and chancellor were all standing about as well as the Royal Mushroom Pilots standing at attention as if they were solders of the Mushroom Kingdom Army. 

"Well… yes?" 

_"Get away from FLUDD you 'technophile'!! FLUDD can not be seen with out its tank… FLUDD will be naked :(" _ Gadd scratched his head "Well now I've heard everything, FLUDD you can not stay as you are you have to let Mario clean your tank." 

"FLUDD will only let Mario clean its tank if everyone turns around and closes their eyes!" 

"o.O! Mama-mia, well I suppose that's reasonable… Princess…" How does one politely tell a Princess to go away?

"Say no more Mario…" the Princess took to walking down of the shore line running the length of the air strip with the chancellor and two pilots closely following behind her. 

"Okay FLUDD they're gone and you're in Mario's hands now, I haven't met the drain I couldn't unclog or the pipe I couldn't patch!" Mario exclaimed cheerfully

"You're not going to be plumbing anything in Jail, Delfino penitentiary has perfect pipes!" 

 the Plumber squinted as he looked up from his work and the gleaming of a bright gold badge caught his eye.  

"You sir, are under arrest!" 

Yo I'm not dead! I simply have stuff to do ^_^ anyway here ya go a new chap, to sunshine.

Anyway not very good sorta rushed towards the end of the chap… but anyway enough of my ramblings… read review enjoy! For those of you who care I am writing the next pod chap. And I am currently looking for a certain chap of little brothers stink…. ( I swear to god I gotta clean up this pc I can't find anything -_-!) keep a bit of an eye out for other updates ~ Jes :)


End file.
